Cielo Estrellado
by Maca Black
Summary: En ese momento le dejé la carta encima del diario, al menos comprendería muchas cosas gracias a él, sabría lo mucho que le quiero, y tendría un recuerdo amable si no regreso… Pero no puedo abandonarlos sabiendo el peligro que les acecha…
1. Prologo

**Esta historia la hizo una amiga muy querida, y me ha permitido subirla. Espero disfruten esta maravillosa historia. **

**Les dejo su blog: .com**

Prologo

_Nunca creí que mi vida pudiera ser tan sumamente complicada. Soy especial, eso ya lo sabía, pero todo ha sido mucho más complicado en el recorrido de mi vida de lo que esperaba. Han sido tantas las cosas que han pasado a lo largo de estos años… tantos flash-back vienen a mi mente en este momento… este diario lleno de recuerdos, de momentos felices y dulces, otros amargos, pero ahora me siento sola. Charlie, querido abuelo, estás conmigo pero me falta el resto de mi familia y amigos, mis padres… y sobre todo él. No puedo borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de su cara triste y consternada, mostrando el sufrimiento de mi pérdida inevitable, pero sin embargo con una sonrisa dibujada solo para mi, para darme ánimos en este viaje. Temo muchísimo no volver a verle después de haberlo tenido lejos tantos años…_

_Sé que estaría bien junto a ti, que mama y papa me quieren lejos, pero necesito estar con el resto, no puedo imaginar que dolor causaría el no volver a verlos, a ninguno… mientras yo estoy aquí, encerrada, impotente…_

_No quiero causarte daño alguno, sé que esto te va a hacer sufrir, se que despertaras e intentaras buscarme, pero te pido que te quedes aquí, a salvo. Te juro que volveré por ti, querido abuelo, pero no puedo soportar seguir aquí. No puedo abandonarlos ahora…_

_Te quiero mucho._

_Por favor no me busques ni intentes seguirme, complicaría aun más la situación si se que no estás a salvo… al menos tu. Te quiero._

_Ness…_

En ese momento le dejé la carta encima del diario, al menos comprendería muchas cosas gracias a él, sabría lo mucho que le quiero, y tendría un recuerdo amable si no regreso… Pero no puedo abandonarlos sabiendo el peligro que les acecha…


	2. Chapter 1

**El Regalo.**** BellaPOV**

Parece que fue ayer cuando mi hija nació y yo me convertí. Las horas pasan y a cada momento la noto crecer, cambiar… es un gran consuelo haber conocido a Nahuel. Sé que algún día ella se estancará en una eterna juventud como la nuestra. Estaba tan bonita cuando dormía.

Dejé de mirar a mi pequeña pateadora, y miré a mi mejor amigo, mi amante… mi esposo. Estaba como yo observando los sueños de nuestra pequeña con una expresión dulce y serena. Dejé que mi escudo se encogiera para llamar su atención y no despertar a nuestra pequeña. Él sonrío al mirarme y se acercó rodeándome con sus brazos:

-Vamos, dejemos que duerma…-me susurró tiernamente al oído

Salimos a nuestro pequeño jardín, observando el cielo y las estrellas reflejados en el estanque. Una brisa me recordó que no estábamos solos, él siempre estaba cerca de ella, era inevitable. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero mi propia madre definió mi relación con Edward como un planeta y su satélite, como si el uno atrajera al otro. Estaba claro que mi querida Renesmee era un planeta que atraía a Jacob con una gran fuerza gravitatoria.

-Está durmiendo, será mejor que vengas mañana… -contestó Edward a los pensamientos de Jake. Se escuchó un aullido extraño, una mezcla entre tristeza nostalgia y devoción, dejando claro que necesitaba verla.  
>-Está bien Jake, puedes pasar.-dije mientras mi marido me miraba con rostro contrariado.-Yo no leo mentes, pero le conozco muy bien… y no nos va a dejar en toda la noche hasta que la vea, así que será mejor que entre para que se vaya antes.-le dije mientras le sonreía ante mi gran conclusión.<br>-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Bells!- dijo Jake ya en su forma humana mientras entraba corriendo en la casita.  
>-No la despiertes, perro.-le sonrió Edward.- Hoy ha estado muy inquieta porque no te había visto y nos ha costado mucho que por fin se durmiera. Mañana podrás verla.-hizo una pausa y torció el gesto.- Sí eso parece, pero no lo pienses cerca de mi, por favor…<br>-Ya sabes a que me refiero, no quería decir, bueno, pensar eso.-dijo Jake bajando la cabeza y algo sonrojado.  
>-Ya, lo sé, lo sé… Pero no te confundas, que no te arranque la cabeza no quiere decir que no me molesten tus pensamientos… Sí, puedo llegar a entenderlo… -de repente gruñó- No sigas… No lo sé, pero no creo que a ella le guste mucho más que a mi esa imagen…<br>-¡Eh! Un momento, ¿me podéis explicar de qué va todo esto?-dije interrumpiendo su, al parecer, fluida conversación vía telepática  
>-Solo…-Jake dudó- solo estaba pensando que me agrada que ella me eche de menos… y bueno…<br>-Será mejor que entres en casa -interrumpió Edward-, creo que ella te reclama.

Jake sonrió y entro dando zancadas a la casa, oí como mi hija se reía al verle y, sin poder evitarlo, también escuché como Jacob le decía a mi hija que todo había ido bien, pero que ahora tenía que descansar y dormirse.

-¡Estupendo!... creo que la niñera se quedará toda la noche.  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-Nes… Renesmee quiere que Jake le cuente un cuento, y tiene intención de hacerlo repetir hasta que uno de los dos se duerma…

Suspiré. Me solté de los brazos de mi marido y me asomé a mirar el cuarto. Allí estaba Jacob, sosteniendo a mi hija en brazos, envuelta con una mantita que nos había regalado Sue Clearwater, la cual tenía un lobo de color rojizo con una niña montada en él. Se dirigió a la librería, mi hija posó la mano en la cara de Jake, seguro mostrando que libro escoger, lo cogió, y se sentó en la mecedora mientras mi hija no paraba de mirarle y sonreír. Escuché a mi marido suspirar, me volví para mirarle.

-Nuestra pequeña ha escogido la historia interminable, y no tiene intención alguna de dormirse –dijo mientras sonreía- cree que lo más probable es que él se duerma antes.

Sonreí con ganas. Sabía que él se dormiría antes, al igual que mi hija. Les miré de nuevo y vi como Jacob bostezaba, lo cual me hizo volver a sonreír. Mi hija parecía muy feliz, al igual que él, y no paraba de observar y escuchar atentamente como la voz ronca le contaba historias ya escritas.

-Creo que él se dormirá antes-de repente los dos nos miraron.  
>-Sí, ella lo sabe también. Creo que quiere que nos acerquemos a darle un beso de buenas noches.<p>

Nos acercamos para dar un beso de buenas noches a nuestra hija, y pasamos al salón de la casita. Al cabo de unos minutos de escuchar las risitas de mi hija y de Jacob, se escucharon los ronquidos. Me asomé a la habitación y observé como mi hija comenzaba a dormirse respirando al ritmo de los ronquidos de mi mejor amigo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos al prado y los dejemos dormir. Ya volveremos en unas horas a despertarles, no me gustaría hacer infeliz a Renesmee.  
>-Sí, es una buena idea.<p>

No cogimos de la mano y empezamos a salir, a los pocos metros de la casa comenzamos una carrera, sabía que él me ganaría. Mis fuerzas de neófita cada vez iban disminuyendo. A mitad de la carrera pude oler un grupo de ciervos a no más de 500 metros. Los dos frenamos en seco y sonreímos… empezaba la cacería.  
>Nunca pensé que ir de caza fuera tan sumamente divertido, pero no sé porqué él siempre lo hacía mejor que yo. Cuando llegamos al prado nos sentamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Nunca se me pasaría la sensación que me producía su mirada y su belleza. Se aproximó a mí con uno de sus movimientos tan llenos de delicadeza, acarició mi mejilla y me besó. Nos fundimos en un tierno beso.<p>

Parecía que habían pasado segundos cuando en realidad ya hacía dos horas que habíamos llegado al prado. Escuchamos a lo lejos a Esme y Carlisle, que aparecieron de repente en el prado cogidos de la mano. Creo que les costó darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí, pero al fin nos saludaron y se acercaron. Parecían felices, como una pareja de adolescentes cuando comienza a salir… sin embargo llevaban casi un siglo juntos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como mi marido y yo.

-Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? –dijo Esme con una sonrisa-  
>-Es una noche perfecta, solo por el simple hecho de que tú estás conmigo.-le contestó Carlisle mientras se miraban a los ojos profundamente, como si estuvieran hablando solo con la mirada.<p>

Edward me miró y sonrió, Bajo un poco la cabeza, como si se fuera a sonrojar por tal demostración de amor entre sus padres. Entonces tornó el gesto y miró a Carlisle.  
>-Ejem…<p>

Carlisle retiró la mirada de los ojos de Esme, y sonrió.  
>-Perdona, Edward…<p>

Entonces Esme y yo nos miramos, ella parecía algo avergonzada. Miró de nuevo a Carlisle y otra vez a nosotros y comenzó a reír.  
>-¿Cómo está Nessie? –preguntó Esme<br>-Está en casa con Jake, se han quedado los dos dormidos, así que hemos decidido dar un paseo.-le contesté a mi suegra.  
>-Eso es estupendo –se sentó a mi lado en una fracción de segundo-. Así podemos hablar de la fiesta.<br>-Creo que Alice nos saca ventaja a todos.-dijo Edward estallando en carcajadas.

Nos quedamos hablando los cuatro el resto de la noche, Carlisle le contaba a Edward las conclusiones acerca de nuestra hija. Él todavía seguía midiéndola todos los días e intentaba averiguar la talla que alcanzaría, había hecho un estudio genético sobre ella, en el cual Edward intentaba colaborar y sobre todo, no desistía en el intento de que ella usara su aparato digestivo de forma humana.  
>Alice y Rose estaban emocionadas con el hecho de que mi hija no dejara de crecer, pero a mi me resultaba muy incómodo. Ellas siempre nos arrastraban de tiendas, lo que parecía agradar a mi hija.<br>Esme y yo debatimos sobre la fiesta que Alice seguro ya habría organizado para el primer cumpleaños de mi hija. Me encantaba Esme, desde mi boda no había vuelto a ver a mi madre, a veces hablábamos por teléfono y por e-mail, pero no era lo mismo, la añoraba muchísimo. Sin embargo mi suegra siempre ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome como a una más de sus hijos adoptivos. Nunca sabría como agradecerle todo el apoyo y el amor que me ha brindado todo este tiempo.

El cielo cada vez aclaraba más, así que decidimos que ya era hora de ir a por mi hija. Los cuatro entramos a nuestra casita, el fuego se había apagado y solo quedaban pequeñas brasas. Jacob seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejamos, o casi. Mi hija sin embargo había pasado de estar entre los brazos de Jake a posar su cabecita en el gigante hombro de mi amigo, abrazándolo por el cuello y cubriendo a los dos con la mantita de Sue. A todos nos pareció una escena muy tierna, excepto a mi marido, que no puso muy buena cara, lo que provocó que los tres riéramos ante su enfado.

-Cariño… es algo que va a pasar, lo sabes. Además el sólo la ve como su sobrinita, su hermana, y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. A ella le encanta jugar con él, sufre cuando no lo ve un día…-cambié de gesto.- A mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusión que esté obligada, pero es así, y hay que aceptarlo.  
>-Cierto. Sabes que todos te tomaron por loco cuando decidiste salir con Bella, pero yo te apoyé porque sabía que todo acabaría bien. Y ahora te veo a ti sufrir por el futuro de tu hija,-le dijo Esme mientras sonreía, se acerco y acarició la cara de su hijo-, y créeme, se que esto también va a salir bien.<br>-Pero lo que me da rabia es… -Edward bajo la cabeza y entristeció mucho-.  
>-Cielo, no vas a perder a tu hija. Va a ser siempre nuestra. Bien es cierto que crece demasiado deprisa, pero también lo es que siempre va a estar con nosotros, toda la eternidad. Así que va a ser siempre tu niñita, esté con quien esté. –Hice una pausa, y pareció que su gesto cambiaba ligeramente.- Además, prefiero que sea con Jacob, lo conocemos, sabemos que cuando ama se entrega y lucha por lo que quiere, es incansable. Y es muy fuerte y conoce nuestros secretos a la perfección, será mucho mejor que cualquier humano, el la comprenderá y le dará todo lo que necesite.<br>-Bueno, creo que aun me quedan unos años al menos para hacerme a la idea de todo esto.-dijo con una media sonrisa mirando a Carlisle-.  
>-Sí, no muchos, pero los tendrás.- le contestó su padre sonriente.- Bienvenido al nuevo mundo de ser padre.<br>Todos miramos la cara de Edward algo contrariada y nos reímos.  
>-La verdad es que me asusta que crezca tan rápido, me gustaría conservarla así de pequeña e inocente durante…-dudó<br>-¿Siglos?-le sugerí-.  
>-Mmm...… creo que toda la eternidad.<br>Estallamos en carcajadas aún más fuertes, lo que despertó a mi princesa y mi mejor amigo. Mi hija se frotaba los ojitos mientras Jacob se estiraba y abría la boca de manera exagerada. Parecía que se fuera a zampar a mi hija de un solo bocado.

Mi hija miró a su padre y me miró algo contrariada. Tocó a Jacob en la mejilla y sonrió.  
>-Sí, lo sé, me ganaste… Está bien, ¿cuando quieres hacerlo?... ¿ahora? Niña, vas a ser mi perdición.<br>Jake cogió a la pequeña dirigiéndose a nuestro jardín, y todos salimos tras ellos. La cara de Edward era todo un poema, iba aguantándose la risa. De repente Jacob sentó a mi hija en el columpio, se alejó unos metros y trepó por la roca que había junto al estanque. Entonces, saltó desde detrás de la roca mientras entraba en fase, y acabo entrando en el agua como lobo. Salió del estanque y se sacudió toda el agua mojándonos a todos. Mi hija reía como nunca y aplaudía mientras coreaba "otra vez tito Jake, otra". El subió en un par de saltos a la roca y repitió la acción.  
>Mientras mi hija no paraba de reír él se acercó y mi hija saltó del columpio y acarició la pata de aquel lobo tan gigante. De repente mi marido se acercó y la subió al lomo de mi amigo, el cual dio una par de vueltas alrededor del jardín. Edward recogió a nuestra hija tras las vueltas y Jacob fue a salir de fase y a recoger su ropa. Mi hija seguía aplaudiendo mientras el volvía.<p>

-Mi tito Jake perdió la apuesta- dijo con su dulce voz dirigiéndose a sus abuelos-. ¡Se durmió antes que yo!- y comenzó a reír.  
>-Pero hiciste trampa, ¡sabes que siempre me quedo dormido con ese libro!<br>-¡Me tocaba elegir!-le contestó riéndose y se giró hacia sus abuelos- ¡Siempre me toca elegir!  
>Todos reían mientras yo sonreía. Me encantaba la cara de mi amigo, no disimulaba, disfrutaba realmente con ella, siempre le hacía reír, y nunca le importaba hacer el ridículo, incluso le daba igual cuando Rose se metía con el por las tonterías que le hacía a la niña.<p>

-Creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Alice está desesperada por veros, parece que os va a llevar de compras otra vez-dijo Edward mirándome con cara de pena.

No le gustaba que estuviéramos separados, y mucho menos sabiendo que yo no estaba a gusto cuando me iba de compras con Alice. Seguramente también iría Rose, por lo que recorreríamos todas y cada una de las tiendas que haya en la ciudad.

Nos dirigimos hacia casa, pero Jacob se desvió antes de llegar. Al acercarnos vimos a Emmett y a Jasper peleando en el jardín, y Alice y Rose estaban sentadas viendo la pelea. Nada mas vernos, salieron corriendo a saludar a su sobrina. Llenaron a mi hija de besos y abrazos, como era costumbre. Creo que ninguna niña del planeta estaba tan mimada como la mía.

-Nessie, hoy nos vamos a ir de compras.-dijo Alice  
>-Sí cariño, puedes elegir cualquier cosa que quieras, tus tías te regalaran todo lo que quieras.<br>-¡Sí, sí! ¡Quiero comprar muchas cosas!-sonrió mi pequeña  
>-Y, ¿donde vamos hoy?-les pregunté<br>-Tu siempre aguando la fiesta Bella, pero creo…-dijo mientras ponía cara de concentración.- No, sé que hoy te lo pasarás bien. No vamos a ir solas, tu padre viene de camino, y vendrá de compras encantado.

No lo podía creer. Mi padre de compras y contento. Esto de ser abuelo le había cambiado de sobremanera. Ahora siempre estaba sonriente, venía casi todos los días a ver a mi hija, sin importarle los grandes cambios que sufría. De hecho, recuerdo la primera vez que mi hija le habló, nunca lo había visto llorar así… Le había devuelto la vida.

Nos fuimos a Port Ángeles, y recorrimos todas y cada una de las tiendas. Mi padre no puso muy buena cara cuando Alice se empeñó en que tenía que comprarse algo bonito para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo más extraño es que tampoco tuvo que insistir demasiado, mi padre nos pidió consejo a las cuatro sobre todas las camisas que se probaba. Alice insistió en que se comprara una camisa gris muy elegante y unos pantalones vaqueros en color negro, muy informal. Pero he de reconocer que estaba guapísimo.

A mitad del día entramos a comer algo en una cafetería. Bueno, comer, solo comió Charlie, y mi hija al estar él también lo hizo. Después Alice cogió a mi hija y se disculpó, saliendo con ella.

-Vendremos en un momento, se me ha ocurrido algo que puede gustar a Nessie… quedamos aquí dentro de media hora, ¿de acuerdo?  
>-Yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para Emmett… así que volveré también en un rato.<p>

Así me dejaron a solas con mi padre.

-Tienen mucha energía tus cuñadas… No se como Nessie soporta ese ritmo…  
>-Si, hoy ha dormido muy bien, y días así la dejan muy cansada. Pero lo pasa muy bien de compras, así que es un alivio que a ellas les guste. Además gracias a esa energía veo que por fin te has comprado ropa nueva.<br>-Sí -dijo sonriendo-, la verdad es que me hacía falta comprar ropa nueva… siempre voy con el uniforme o con la ropa vieja… No está mal cambiar de vez en cuando…  
>Eso incitó mi curiosidad.<br>-¿Desde cuándo le gustan al jefe Swann los cambios?  
>Mi padre enrojeció, su piel emanaba tal temperatura, que si no lo conociera bien creería que estaba enfermo.<br>-Creo que está bien que a veces… bueno… no sé.-sabía que quería decirme algo, así que le sonreí y le cogí la mano para darle confianza.- Verás, desde que tú te has ido, me siento muy solo. No quiero que te sientas mal, ni nada parecido, solo que cuando no estoy con vosotros, me gusta mucho ir a la reserva… antes solía ir mucho por Billy, pero ahora voy más por Sue. Me da pena, la pobre tiene problemas con Leah, y Seth intenta ayudar… pero es muy joven, hay cosas que no llega a entender…-si él supiera…- así que muchas noches cenamos con Billy, y hablamos pues… de cosas de padres.  
>-O sea, que te gusta Sue<br>Mi padre pasó de un rosa chicle a un rojo sangre en un segundo.  
>-No sé Bella, Soy muy mayor para estas cosas… además no podría hacerle eso a Harry.<br>-Papá, no creo que a Harry le importase que su mejor amigo cuide a su mujer. Estáis los dos muy solos, y os hacéis compañía, no hay absolutamente nada malo. De todas formas, creo que es algo que podrías hablar con ella…  
>-No sé, también me da pena por Billy, los tres estamos solos, pero si yo ahora… -se quedó muy pensativo- Además Sue no creo que quiera estar conmigo… es demasiado pronto…<p>

De repente Alice entró y a los minutos Rose.

-Toma Charlie, es un regalo de parte de tu nieta y tu hija- dijo sonriente-. Espero que la uses en ocasiones especiales-dijo guiñándole el ojo.-  
>-Vaya Alice, muchas gracias… y a vosotras también… ¡Ay, mi pequeña Nessie! –Charlie empezó a abrir el regalo, era un perfume de caballero-. ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias chicas…<br>-Seguro que con ella te sale novia Charlie -dijo riendo Alice, a lo cual mi padre me miró y enrojeció mucho-.

Volvimos para casa y allí nos esperaban Esme y el resto de la familia y, evidentemente, Jacob. Salió corriendo de la casa y cogió a Nessie lanzándola al aire.

-¿Qué tal mi pequeña? ¿Habéis comprado muchas cosas?-mi hija posó su manita en la mejilla de Jake, dejándole ver todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el día-. ¿Sí? Suena muy divertido… Yo estuve en la reserva con los chicos… Sí Claire también estaba, y Emily y Kim…

Mi amigo también le contó su día a mi hija, los dos estaban expectantes a las palabras del otro, o imágenes, en el caso de mi hija. Empezó a oscurecer a la media hora de llegar, y Charlie decidió que era hora de irse a casa. El resto de la familia miró a mi hija haciendo un desfile probándose toda la ropa que sus tías le habían regalado. Seth apareció por allí para ver a Renesmee, ella se lo pasaba en grande con él, sobre todo cuando los dos licántropos hacían el tonto para ella.  
>Pronto mi pequeña pateadora comenzó a bostezar. Jacob nos pidió que le dejáramos ir a acostarla, y no pudimos negarnos. Estábamos los tres asomados a la cuna mirando como se iba durmiendo mi hija. Edward empezó a tararear su nana, y al cabo de los minutos se durmió.<br>Jacob le dio un beso en el pelo, la arropó y sonrió.

-Creo que debería irme, muchas gracias por todo.  
>-No hay de qué Jake. Por cierto, avisa a todos de la fiesta de cumpleaños, nos gustaría que toda la manada acudiera al cumpleaños.<br>-Seguro, Quil estará encantado de venir con Claire, ella lo pasa muy bien con Nessie…  
>-Por supuesto. Que descanses Jake.<br>-Hasta mañana Bells. Hasta mañana Edward –dijo dirigiéndose al salón donde estaba mi marido.  
>-Hasta mañana Jacob. Recuerda no dejar ninguna astilla suelta, por favor.<br>-Sí, vale, vale… pero no le digas nada a Nessie, quiero que sea una sorpresa…

Mi amigo se fue, dejándome con la curiosidad. Mi marido no quiso decirme nada tampoco, así que debería esperar toda la semana para ser sorprendida también como mi hija.

Pasaron los días como si fueran horas. Mañana era por fin el cumpleaños de mi hija, y Jake la había llevado de caza mientras todos venían a casa a esconder los regalos. Sue vino para darnos la receta de su pastel de chocolate:  
>-Esta receta le encanta a tu padre Bella, hace un par de domingos hice pastel y entre Billy y el se comieron la tarta entera. –dijo sonriendo-. Menos mal que ellos cuidan de mí… Seth tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, entre la manada y las clases… y Leah… bueno, es Leah. Siempre anda refunfuñando sobre porque el universo conspira contra ella y yo ya no sé qué hacer o qué decir.<br>-Sue, son adolescentes –le dijo Esme mirándola con su infinita compasión-, sean licántropos o vampiros… o simples humanos. Llega un momento en la vida que te planteas todo y, bueno, sólo puedes intentar que poco a poco cambie su visión, que la haga algo más positiva.  
>-Sí, lo sé, pero después de lo de Sam… quedó muy dañada, se aferró mucho a su padre… y ahora…-entristeció mucho-. A veces Billy me aconseja porque Jacob pasó algo parecido, pero él no es como mi hija, ella solo ve lo negro, no se que haré.<br>-Bueno Sue, si quieres puedo decirle a Jake que hable con ella, igual… no sé –le sugerí.

En ese instante mi padre entró por la puerta y la cara de Sue parecía más reconfortada. Mi padre sonrió y enrojeció levemente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo.

-Creo que será mejor que no. Si hago eso, además la tomará conmigo por ir contando su vida, se enfadará muchísimo… y no quiero que la pague tampoco con vosotros ni con Jacob. Sé que Billy se lo pidió discretamente, pero ella es muy testaruda.  
>-¿Sigue Leah con el mismo comportamiento? –Le dijo mi padre acercándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sue-.<br>-Sí, así es. Sólo espero que con el tiempo se le pase.  
>-Ya verás como sí. –mi padre me miró con una expresión que no entendí muy bien… ¿pena? ¿Disculpa?-. Bella también pasó un momento como ese, y gracias a Dios se recuperó. Dale tiempo y deja que salga y conozca nueva gente. Esa chica es muy fuerte.<br>-Gracias Charlie, eres un gran amigo.

Mi padre volvió a sonrojar y le sonrió, pasando su mano del hombro más cercano al más lejano en un intento de abrazarla pero sin atreverse del todo a hacerlo.  
>En ese mismo momento, Seth entró a la cocina. Miro a mi padre y a su madre, se quedo algo bloqueado. Mi padre soltó el intento de abrazo y Sue miró hacia el horno y fue a abrirlo. Seth volvió en si en un solo instante:<br>-¡Vaya! Huele genial mami. ¿Es tu pastel de chocolate?  
>-Sí, pero nada de probarlo, es para la fiesta de esta noche.<br>-Sí lo sé, Emily me ha dicho lo mismo. –Puso cara larga- Pero podíais haber hecho de más para poder probarlas. ¿Y si resulta que está malo y no nos damos cuenta hasta después? Ya no habrá opción de volverlo a hacer.  
>-Seth… tú y los chicos no tenéis remedio.<br>-Dímelo a mí, -dijo Emily al entrar a la cocina cargada de cajas-. He tenido que traerlas todas yo por miedo a que ellos se las comieran de camino –comenzamos a reír y Seth agachó la cabeza avergonzado-. Menos mal que ya os conozco -y le dio una de las cajas-, pero no habrá más hasta mañana.  
>-Gracias Emily, -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo de allí-.<p>

Todos nos reímos, sobre todo cuando Emily se sonrojó un poco, pero en seguida se dio la vuelta y nos enseñó el montón de galletas que había preparado. Esme atendía muy bien a las lecciones de cocina que Sue le daba y mi padre estaba sentado mirándolas. Emily y yo nos pusimos a esconder los regalos, mientras escuchábamos a los chicos en el salón viendo algún partido.

Alice y Rose aparecieron al cabo de un rato y venían muy sonrientes. Nos dijeron que habían estado preparando el regalo de la pequeña, pero que era una sorpresa para todos.

Me quedé de piedra cuando Rose preguntó por Jacob. Salió como una bala buscando a Edward para que lo buscara y le entregara "su parte del regalo". La verdad es que ya me tenían un poco harta con tanto secretito, porque además mi hija también compartía su inquietud conmigo. Creo que éramos las únicas que no sabían nada de la historia.  
>Edward vino a despedirse, me dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Jacob y a nuestra hija. La verdad es que me asusté al ver la cara de enfado de Edward. <p>


	3. Chapter 2

**LA HUIDA.**** Edward POV**

Me puse en marcha para ir a buscar a mi hija. Más le valía a Jacob haber acabado, si no Rosalie le arrancaría la cabeza. Aunque, bien pensado, tampoco me importaría mucho…  
>¿Cómo podía pensar así? No, tendría que ayudarle. Mi hija sufriría mucho si ese chucho acabara sin cabeza.<br>Apreté el paso cuando oí a mi hija gritar, pero me asombré mucho al verla saltar encima de un ciervo mientras le mordía la yugular. Jacob estaba en su forma lobuna sentado en un árbol observándola felizmente hasta que me olió.

-*Tranquilo, no dejaría que cazase algo que pudiera dañarla. De todas maneras, aunque me encanta estar con mi pequeña –emití un gruñido-… Perdón con Nessie… si sigo haciendo de niñera no voy a poder terminar su regalo*.  
>-Lo sé, por eso vengo. Rose me ha dicho que la lleve a casa para que tú puedas terminar su regalo, es lo único que falta.<br>-*Está bien, sólo que no sé si me dará tiempo a terminar los últimos detalles...*  
>-Te ayudaré, así esta noche podrás dárselo.<p>

Mi hija salió corriendo hacia mí cuando acabó con su comida y me agarro la pierna con mucha fuerza. Jacob se acercó y ella abrazó su pata de la misma manera que había abrazado la mía, seguramente, sabía que él se marchaba.  
>Deje a Nessie con Rose en casa de mis padres y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Ya podía oler a Jacob dentro.<br>La verdad es que habían hecho un buen trabajo, así que cuando miré la parte de Jacob… suspiré. La verdad es que había invertido muchas horas haciendo su parte, todo muy elaborado.  
>-Creo que solo queda terminar de montarla y le haré un grabado. Luego puede volver Alice para darle su toque.<br>-Sí, ya tiene pensado como va a quedar.  
>-Espero que a Nessie le guste.<br>-Seguro, le encantará… -y más cuando sepa que lo has hecho tú, dije para mis adentros.

Ayudé a Jacob a terminar y después nos dirigimos a casa. Me dio la extraña sensación de que me intentaba ocultar algo, porque no paraba de cantar mentalmente, cosa que hacía muy mal, por cierto.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba cambiado. Mi madre había preparado la mesa del comedor (algo muy poco habitual) con un mantel de lino y varias fuentes con comida, nada apetecible para mi gusto. Al poco rato llegó el resto de la manada con sus parejas. Claire y Nessie se pusieron a jugar enseguida ante la atenta mirada de Kim, Quil y Embry. Sam se sentó junto a su mujer y llamó a la manada a la mesa al ver a Sue sacar la comida. Todos nos sentamos a la mesa con ellos. Todos engullían la comida, excepto nosotros, claro. Mi hija comía algo de ensalada mientras ponía mala cara. Sin embargo no le disgustó demasiado el estofado.

De repente apagaron las luces y mi esposa sacó una tarta de chocolate con una velita mientras todos cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Mi hija sonreía y pataleaba mientras todos cantábamos, Después sopló la vela con mucha fuerza:  
>-¡Qué grande! ¿Es toda para mí?<br>Todos nos reímos ante las palabras y las expresiones de mi hija.  
>-No, cariño, es para todos-dijo mi esposa mientras sonreía-.<br>-Pero ellos comen mucho más que yo, ¡no es justo! –hizo un puchero-. Sólo la comparto con Claire, y los demás si queréis comer debéis prometer no cantar nunca jamás.  
>Claire y ella comenzaron a reír y el resto nos unimos. Jacob hizo un gesto que me desconcertó. Le dio la mitad de su pastel a mi hija. Entonces capté su pensamiento. Era lo único que le había gustado realmente de la cena, y ya que hoy se había alimentado poco mientras cazaban, debería comer algo más. Su instinto protector afloraba dejándole con hambre, pero con un sentimiento de felicidad mientras veía a mi hija comerse su porción con una sonrisa.<p>

-¡Es hora de la búsqueda! –dijo Carlisle mientras se dirigía hacia mi hija-. Hemos escondido los regalos por la casa, Claire y tu podéis jugar a encontrarlos, ¿si?  
>-¡Genial! Claire y yo somos muy buenas buscando cosas, ¡vamos, vamos! –dijo mi hija mientras cogía a Claire de la mano.<br>Las dos salieron corriendo y encontraron todos los juguetes que había escondidos por la casa. A las 11 de la noche la manada se despidió. Claire y Nessie se abrazaron, era increíble el cariño que se tenían. Evidentemente, Jacob y Charlie se quedaron, no querían quedarse con la intriga del gran regalo. Rose cogió a Nessie:  
>-¿Quieres ver el regalo que te hemos preparado tía Alice y yo?<br>-Ejem…-reclamó Jacob.  
>-Bueno, el perro también ha colaborado.<br>-Tía no le llames perro, es mi lobito –creo que a ninguno nos sentó muy bien sus palabras-. ¿Me habéis hecho otro regalo? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo ya! –dijo emocionada.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa, mientras Bella apartaba su escudo y preguntaba incesante sobre el regalo. Yo le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Era un regalo para las dos, realmente. Alice estaba viendo la cara de Bella viendo el regalo, muy emocionada, así que eso me calmó un poco, ya que sabía que estas cosas no le hacían gracia a mi esposa. Jacob corrió y se adelanto a nosotros, tarareando otra canción… ¿qué es lo que tramaba?

Cuando llegamos Alice le tapó los ojos a Bella, y Jacob, que apareció de la nada y Rose casi se pelean por taparle los ojos a mi hija… eran peores que ella, así que Esme lo hizo y ninguno protestó. Nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi hija, y encendieron la luz.

-Realmente preciosa –dijo mi esposa  
>-Esto es… ¿para mí?- dijo mi hija- ¡Es el mejor cuarto del mundo!<br>En efecto, la habitación estaba muy bonita. Habían pintado las pareces en tonos rosas y amarillos. Las cortinas del ventanal eran de un blanco con telas sedosas, la colcha de la cama era la mantita de Sue, la decoración era exquisita. Pero la verdad es que una de las mejores cosas, eran los muebles. Jacob había hecho una cómoda preciosa y una cama en los mismos tonos de madera. En ambos había tallado un lobo aullando a la luna, supongo que sería la marca de la casa. Me sorprendí al hallar un objeto que no había antes, era un móvil que colgaba de la cuna. Era de madera y tenía estrellas de diferente tamaño.  
>Entonces me di cuenta de un detalle más, en cada estrella había grabado una letra, y en la estrella más grande un corazón. Las letras eran J, A, B, O, C, como no… Esto me hizo gruñir levemente, pero pareció que fue lo que más le gustó a mi hija, así que me guarde mis palabras.<br>-Buen trabajo Jacob, no esperaba que quedara tan… personal.-dije intentando no hacer ninguna mueca demasiado hostil.  
>-Gracias, supuse que no te haría mucha gracia lo de los grabados… pero sentía que debía hacerlo-contestó muy satisfecho.<br>Mi hija toco la cara de Esme, y ella la dejó en el suelo. Corrió hacia Alice y Rose, y les tocó para mostrarles la imagen de Bella emocionada por la habitación y lo contenta que estaba. Le había gustado muchísimo. Después corrió hacia Jacob, el cual la cogió y ella tocó su mejilla mostrándose a ella misma en la cuna mientras intentaba dormir y mirando el móvil mientras recordaba cómo le contaba cuentos. Esto me hizo añicos el alma.  
>Todos se fueron a casa, pero Rose y Alice se quedaron unos minutos más hablando con Bella. Ella estaba realmente contenta, le había gustado mucho la habitación, porque ella la había decorado pero, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido delante de mis hermanas, no le gustaba nada el resultado. Jacob estaba jugando con mi hija, así que decidí marcharme al salón a leer mientras la casa se vaciaba.<p>

Cuando me senté en el sofá un flash de la mente de Alice me perturbó. Estaba viendo a Charlie desaparecer. Ella intentó disimular delante de Bella, pero ella lo percibió aunque no dijera nada. Eso me traería seguramente una larga conversación después.  
>Pronto Alice y Rose se marcharon, intentando arrastrar a Jacob, pero Nessie lo abrazó sin dejarle escapatoria. Yo me marché con Alice y Rose, bajo pretexto de que tenía que hablar con Carlisle de las investigaciones sobre nuestra hija. Por una vez me alegré de que Jacob se quedara, evitaba que Bella se pusiera cabezota y se quedara con ellos.<p>

-Alice, ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
>-No lo sé muy bien. Creo que es por lo que Charlie siente hacia Sue, quizá Leah intente atacarlo, no podría llegar a saber…<br>-Está bien, intentaré leer mejor los pensamientos de Leah, a ver si averiguo algo.  
>-Os olvidáis de alguien más-dijo una petulante Rosalie-. Seth también es hijo de Sue, y también es muy inestable.<br>-Si, tienes razón –y por ello la odiaba-, vigilaré los dos campos. Por favor, no le digáis nada a Bella, solo la angustiaríamos sin razón aparente. Intentaré mediar y hablar con ellos… Bueno, con Seth. Con Leah creo que será algo más difícil.

Me despedí de mi familia para reunirme con mi mujer y mi hija. Ya de paso eché a Jacob, no iba a permitir que pasara otra noche más en mi casa. Con mucho pesar le dio un beso en el pelo a mi hija y se marchó.

-¿Qué es lo que ha visto Alice?  
>-Nada importante, era una visión algo borrosa. Más bien parecía una pesadilla personal. Ha visto como Jasper nos dejaba. Me imagino que será algo momentáneo que ella no sabe, porque Jasper lleva un par de días pensando en visitar a Charlotte, pero a Alice no le hace mucha gracia. Así que igual es por eso por lo que se ha alterado tanto –le expliqué. Odiaba mentirle, pero era lo mejor.<p>

Al día siguiente todos pasaron por casa para volver a felicitar a nuestra hija. Estuve pendiente de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos, creí que enloquecería. Normalmente intentaba ignorarlas, así que intentar escucharlas a todas me suponía dolor de cabeza.

La mente de Leah estaba relativamente en calma, si no fuera por un sentimiento de frustración que hallaba al mirar a Emily y Sam, siendo él quien acaparó toda mi concentración al pensar en Leah. Emily le había contado que veía a Sue algo preocupada por ella, y que Charlie y ella estaban entablando una gran amistad.  
>*Pobre Leah, después de lo que yo la he hecho sufrir, ahora su madre va a hacer que enfurezca. Me duele en el alma verla sufrir, pero yo no puedo evitar mis sentimientos hacia Emily. Sin embargo, si ahora su madre, que es su único apoyo, se marcha con Charlie terminará de enloquecer. Quizá debería advertirle a Seth, para que vigile a su hermana, no me siento capaz de ser yo quien le cuente todo esto, seguramente no me creería y la tomaría conmigo… será mejor que sea su hermano.*<p>

De repente Seth y Jacob salieron al jardín con mi hija y Claire. Quil les siguió para estar cerca de Claire. Esto era una locura, dos lobos imprimados de niñas…  
>Se les veía felices, Seth era como un niño más, y jugaba con ellas ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos lobos, que no quitaban ojo de sus pequeñas. Mi hija al ver la escena pensó en el pobre Seth, ella y Claire ya tenían quien las cuidara… pero Seth…<p>

Esto también me dolió un poco a mí. Mi hija veía su futuro con Jacob, al igual que el de Claire y Quil, pero mi amigo aún no se había imprimado, cosa que le rondaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Me dolía ver como nos miraba a todos, cada uno con su pareja.  
>*Todos se ven tan contentos, tan felices con su pareja al lado. Yo sin embargo no tengo quien me complete… espero que pronto la encuentre. Sé que soy muy joven, pero siento la gran necesidad de sentirme completo-pensaba mi amigo-.*<p>

El pensamiento de Sue fue el siguiente que captó mi atención. Charlie había cambiado su postura a una algo más cercana, dejando que su olor llegara a Sue. A ella le encantó y le vinieron a la mente imágenes, la necesidad de abrazarle, abrazarle fuerte… y con suerte incluso besarse. Ella se sonrojó levemente ante este pensamiento, que empeoró al verme mirarla atentamente.

-Perdón…-gesticulé en mis labios.  
>-Edward, ¿podríamos hablar en la cocina?-me dijo mientras unos cuantos miraban a Sue atónitos.<br>-Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Sue se dirigió al extremo más lejano de la puerta, apoyándose en la pared. Bajó la cara pensativa y algo avergonzada:  
>-Sé que esto que te voy a pedir, no debería hacerlo, pero me da un poco de miedo…<br>En esos segundos mientras hablaba, capté el enrabietado y ridículo pensamiento de Charlie: *¿para qué demonios se lo lleva a la cocina? Y él la ha seguido. No, no seas estúpido Charlie…*

-Mis hijos me han hablado de tu don, así que he pensado si podrías…  
>-No hay problema-la corté, captando su pensamiento-. Creo que deberías empezar por contárselo a tus hijos, ya que creo podría ser el punto crítico. Yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que le recalques a Seth que él algún día será capaz de entenderlo y a Leah que siempre vas a estar allí para ella.<br>-Mmm..., gracias Edward, intentaré hablar del tema con ellos. Pero no sé si servirá de mucho si él no…  
>-Él sí, Sue, pero le da mucho miedo, por lo que Bella me ha dicho, la memoria de Harry-ella entristeció mucho, y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-.<br>-A mi también me preocupa bastante, para serte sincera, pero creo que Harry lo preferiría a vernos sufrir.  
>-Así es, Sue. Seguro que él preferiría que su mejor amigo cuidara de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos sufriera –le dije con una sonrisa, intentando infundirle confianza-.<br>-Muchas gracias Edward, te lo agradezco muchísimo-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo-.

Sue pensó si sería correcto hablar ahora mismo con ellos, si sus mentes estarían predispuestas a escuchar o estarían saturadas.  
>-Creo que Seth está en condiciones de asumirlo ahora. Quizá deberías esperar un poco más con Leah.<br>-De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo.

Sue salió de la cocina pasando por delante de Charlie mientras le sonreía. Leah captó ese gesto y meditó durante un momento:  
>*Últimamente mi madre sonríe mucho cuando está con Charlie. Me gusta verla feliz, y yo no paro de darle disgustos. Quizá sería mejor que me largara de aquí. Seth y Charlie podrían cuidar muy bien de mi madre, y es posible que yo fuera feliz lejos de aquí.*<br>Intenté escuchar la conversación de Sue y Seth.  
>-Hijo, sabes que, últimamente, paso mucho tiempo con Billy y con Charlie, ya que vosotros estáis con la manada, y yo me siento muy sola sin tu padre –Seth se entristeció-. Pero no quiero que estés triste.<br>-Lo siento mamá, sé que muchas veces te dejamos demasiado tiempo sola.  
>-No Seth, entiendo vuestras responsabilidades, sé que debéis permanecer junto a la manada. Pero lo único que quería decirte es que aunque yo siga queriendo a tu padre… él no está aquí. –mi amigo se entristeció recordando a su padre y como estaba de desolada su madre cuando él murió. Conforme pensaba esto, se alegraba de que Billy y Charlie hubieran ayudado a su madre.- Billy me ha ayudado mucho con su experiencia, pero Charlie ha estado pendiente de mí a cada momento –hizo una pausa, intentando pensar en las siguiente palabras. Seth se quedó muy pensativo y no llegaba a asimilar del todo qué era lo que su madre le estaba intentando decir.- No quiero que pienses que me he olvidado de tu padre, pero mis sentimientos hacia Charlie están cambiando, se están haciendo más fuertes.<br>-Quieres decir que… ¿estás con Charlie? –dijo algo contrariado. No podía hacerse a la idea de que su madre le hubiera engañado, se lo tendría que haber contado.  
>-No cariño, no estoy con él de ese modo. No, al menos todavía. Pero es muy posible que en un futuro suceda. Sólo quería que entendieras que sigo queriendo a tu padre, pero estos sentimientos hacia Charlie me han dejado sorprendida, nunca creí que pudiera pasar algo así. Pero espero que dentro de poco entiendas de lo que te hablo. El amor es algo muy complicado.<br>-¿Estás… estás enamorada de Charlie?  
>-Sí, bueno, eso creo… así es –dijo dudando sin saber como reaccionaría su hijo, el cual se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba.<br>*He de reconocer que mi madre ha sufrido mucho, no me gustaba verla triste, pero no puedo entender como le puede hacer esto a papá. Él nunca hubiera permitido que algo así pasara…-miró a su madre, que estaba expectante y suplicante- Pero bien es cierto que él ya no esta aquí, y seguramente no haya nadie mejor que Charlie para cuidar de mi madre…*  
>-Creo que podría hacerme a la idea con el tiempo. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que estoy encantado. Por una parte me hace feliz, pero…<br>-Cariño, él no va a sustituir a tu padre, no quiero que pienses eso. Sólo sé que el estar con él me hace feliz y cuando no lo veo estoy triste, me siento sola, siento que él me falta incluso cuando estoy con otras personas. Es algo que entenderás cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada.  
>-Mamá yo… no se que decir exactamente. A ti… Charlie… te hace feliz, ¿verdad?<br>-Sí. De alguna manera me hace sentirme como era antes…  
>-Sí –dijo pensando en como estaba al poco de morir su padre. Ella había vuelto en parte a ser feliz como cuando su padre vivía-. Soy capaz de ver esto.<br>-Entonces, ¿podrás entenderlo?  
>-Sí mamá, creo que sí. Si te hace feliz, haré lo posible por entenderlo.<br>-Gracias hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que puedes entenderlo. Estoy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también lo estaría. Has dejado de ser mi niño, mi pequeño…  
>Los dos se abrazaron. Leah observó la escena por la ventana y reflexionó. Salió disparada hacia su hermano y su madre:<br>-¿Qué me he perdido? Ahora mi familia hace reuniones y ni me invita… ¡perfecto! –dijo sarcástica.  
>-No es así Leah –dijo su madre con un tono de compasión.- Quería hablar con los dos, pero pensé que Seth…<br>-¿Qué Seth te entendería mejor?  
>-No cariño, no quiero decir eso.<br>-Pero es así mamá. Leah, eres muy impetuosa, deberías callarte e intentar escuchar a mamá. Creo que es lo menos que se merece después de lo que sufre por nosotros.  
>-Lo sé, por eso venía a hablar con vosotros. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, los dos estaréis mejor sin mí. Además, mamá, seguro que Charlie te ayudaría a superarlo.<br>-Leah no te permito que me hables así. No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Charlie me está ayudando mucho, sí es verdad, pero al menos no se pasa todo el día gruñéndome y haciéndome creer que soy una mala madre –entonces Sue comenzó a llorar. Charlie se levantó del sofá al escuchar los gritos de Sue y salió también al jardín. Todos le seguimos. Leah se volvió hacia todos y miro a su madre llorando en los brazos de Seth.  
>-Mamá, no llores por favor. ¿No lo ves? Ésta es la razón por la que me quiero ir. No hago más que haceros sufrir a los dos. Yo seré mas feliz lejos de toda esta expectación –dijo señalándonos-. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en el momento que me vaya, podrás rehacer tu vida, Seth te apoyará.<br>-Leah –interrumpió Charlie-. Sé que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero no puedo ver como haces sufrir a tu madre. Ella no quiere que te vayas. Ella lo único que pretende es que intentes ser feliz, pero aquí con ella. Eres fuerte y podrías hacerlo si dejaras que ella te ayudara. Sabes que lo está intentando, nos pide consejos pero no podemos hacer nada si tú no la ayudas a ella. Sois madre e hija, debéis apoyaros, porque no sólo estáis sufriendo vosotras-Leah miró a su hermano pequeño.  
>-Charlie, tienes razón en todo, incluido en que no eres quien para meterte.<br>-¡Leah! –gritó Sue.- Charlie tiene razón, tú misma puedes verlo –se soltó de los brazos de Seth-, te necesito aquí, conmigo. No puedo ser feliz si no os tengo a vosotros dos conmigo.  
>-Mamá lo siento, pero no puedo aguantar todo esto. Seth… Charlie… cuidad de mi madre. –en ese momento Leah entro en fase mientras huía por el bosque.<br>Charlie intentó seguirla pero se dio media vuelta para encarar a Sue.  
>-Lo siento Sue, de verdad, no pretendía que esto sucediera así… yo creía que ella…<br>-Charlie, no te disculpes, sólo puedo darte las gracias. Ella se hubiera marchado de todos modos, siempre lo supe. Sólo espero que se arrepienta y vuelva pronto.  
>-Iré a buscarla y la traeré si es necesario para…<br>-No Charlie –interrumpió Sue-. Sólo quiero ir a casa. Seth, vamos cariño.  
>Madre e hijo se marcharon hacia su casa, mientras todos intentábamos consolar a Charlie. Nessie lo intentaba con Jacob, estaba destrozado al presenciar como Leah abandonaba a su familia y rompiendo la confianza de Seth haciéndola añicos.<br>Seth apareció a media tarde por la casa. Jacob abrazó a su amigo sin dejar siquiera que saludara. Todos nos acercamos a él para darle nuestro apoyo.  
>-Gracias chicos. Mi hermana es una egoísta, no sabe lo que ha hecho. Mi madre no ha dejado de llorar… hasta he tenido que darle un calmante. No sé si va a poder superarlo sola… -dijo mirando a Charlie.<br>-Seth, sé que he metido la pata, debería haberme callado, pero no he podido evitarlo, lo lamento muchísimo, espero que algún día me perdonéis.  
>-Charlie, no hay rencor hacia ti. Le has dicho cosas a Leah que nadie le había dicho. Simplemente ha huido porque es lo que hace cuando no puede asimilar todo de golpe.<br>-Gracias, Seth. Solo espero que le hagas llegar mis disculpas a tu madre.  
>-Llévaselas tú mismo si quieres. Voy a volver ya, porque no creo que duerma mucho más. Creo que sería bueno que fueras a verla, ella se alegrará. Creo que eres su mejor apoyo, Charlie.<br>-Me agrada que pienses eso.  
>-Doctor Cullen, ¿podría acompañarme?<br>-Sí, claro Seth.  
>-Creo que sería bueno que visitara a mi madre, está bastante alterada y no sé qué hacer para calmarla… quizá podría…<br>-Iré Seth, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas así. Lo has hecho para que descanse, pero creo que lo que todos deberíamos hacer es estar con ella, arroparla, no drogarla.  
>-Lo sé Doc…-Seth comenzó a llorar-. Pero no me siento capaz ahora mismo de consolarla yo solo, no puedo… no sé como asimilarlo yo… ¿Cómo voy a consolar a mi madre?<p>

Mi pequeña tocó a Jacob, mostrándole que debía marcharse con su amigo, apoyarlo. Eso le haría bien a Seth, y podría llevarse sus dos abuelos para que ayudaran a Sue. Ella estaría cuando volviera de allí, esperando que le contara que estaban algo mejor.

-Jacob creo que mi hija tiene razón. Debería acompañaros para estar con vosotros.-dije mientras miraba a mi padre.  
>-Está bien, podemos ir, pero no me sentiría cómodo consolando a Sue a base de tranquilizantes. Creo que lo que necesita es hablar con alguien que lo comprenda –dijo mirando a Charlie.- Tú sabes cómo se pasa en una situación parecida –dijo mientras recordaba a Bella escondida con nosotros y él creyendo que estaba enferma-.<br>-Pero ella… igual está enfadada… no sé si debería…  
>-No digas tontadas Charlie, ella quiere que vayas. Ya sabes como es mi madre, nunca te lo pedirá, pero le encantaría despertarse y verte por allí.<br>-Está bien Seth, si tú lo crees así, pongámonos en marcha.

Jacob pasó el brazo por el hombro a su amigo Seth, mientras mi padre y yo íbamos en silencio, observando a Charlie. Parecía muy nervioso, y no podía captar bien sus pensamientos.  
>Cuando llegamos a la casa, Seth nos llevó al cuarto de Sue, estaba dormida encima de la cama, rodeada de pañuelos y con los ojos hinchados. Charlie se acercó, quitó todos los pañuelos de alrededor, dudando dónde dejarlos. Seth se los quitó de las manos y le sonrió mientras tiraba los pañuelos en la papelera. Charlie observó a Sue y la arropó. Todos nos dirigimos al salón, intentando apoyar a Seth.<br>-Ya la conoces, es tu hermana. Sabes al igual que yo que lleva un tiempo pensándolo, sólo que le gusta mucho el dramatismo. Lo único que la retenía aquí erais vosotros, y tu cada día eres más independiente. Ahora que además Charlie apoya a tu madre, era la excusa perfecta… -dijo Jacob en un torrente de palabras que nos costó seguir-. Charlie, de verdad, no es culpa tuya, Leah es así.  
>-Cierto Charlie, para nada es culpa tuya. Lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano, ella no era feliz aquí. Es preferible que sea ahora, al menos estás aquí para apoyarla. Billy y tú habéis cuidado de ella cuando nosotros no podíamos, y siempre os lo agradeceré -dijo mirando a Charlie y Jacob.<br>-Quizá deberíamos llamar a Billy, él podría ayudar también…-dijo Charlie.  
>-Hoy no creo que Billy deba venir, Charlie. Mi padre no es muy bueno en estos momentos, quizá mañana pueda darle perspectiva, pero hoy solo cargaría contra Leah y eso entristecería a Sue.<br>-Billy… -dijo mientras Jacob y él sonreían-. Aún así… no creo que yo…  
>-Buenos días, -interrumpió Sue-, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí?<br>-Sue, querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Charlie mientras se levantaba de un salto del sofá-. Hemos venido a ver cómo estabas, no quiero que estés triste, lo lamento mucho, no debería haber dicho nada, pero ahora sólo puedo estar aquí, contigo, disculpándome e intentando arreglar algo…  
>-No te tienes que disculpar, no hiciste nada malo. Intentaste defenderme y además ahora estás aquí conmigo, que es lo único que importa. –dijo mientras enrojecía.<br>Seth se quedó mirándolos, pensativo y alegre. Se podía palpar el cariño que se procesaban.  
>-¿Queréis quedaros a cenar? Puedo preparar algo en un momento –parecía más un ruego que otra cosa. A ella le encantaba cocinar, así se relajaba.<br>-Acepto encantado Sue, sabes que si fuera a casa cocinaría pero acabaría sin probar bocado… -dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza-.  
>-Sí, la verdad es que eres un pésimo cocinero.<br>-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cocinar, igual hasta aprendo algo.  
>-Y si no, siempre puedes poner la mesa -dijo mientras sonreía, visualizando como Charlie acabaría huyendo de la cocina-.<br>-Me parece buen plan, mamá. Si no te importa iré con Jacob a la playa a dar un paseo mientras preparas la cena, ¿de acuerdo?  
>-Está bien cariño –le dio un beso a su hijo-. En media hora la cena estará lista. No tardes demasiado.<br>-Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, Bella y mi madre nos esperan.  
>-Sue, llámanos para cualquier cosa que necesites –dijo mi padre.<br>-Gracias por todo Carlisle, es muy amable por tu parte. –dijo mientras pensaba "A ti también te lo agradezco, aunque no haya salido como esperaba, al menos Seth y Charlie están conmigo."  
>-Acabará regresando Sue, te lo aseguro –le dije empezando a prestar atención a la mente de Seth.<br>-Eso espero, Edward, eso espero. Dale un beso a Nessie de mi parte, no me despedí de nadie, excúsame, ¿de acuerdo?  
>-De acuerdo, pero no hay nada que excusar.<br>Salimos de la casa y mi padre me miró.  
>*Los huelo cerca… y por el sonido de las pisadas están en su forma lobuna. ¿Son capaces de escuchar a Leah? –asentí- ¿Tiene intenciones cercanas de volver? –negué- Quizás deberías ir con Jacob, Seth debe estar enloqueciendo por oír a su hermana…*<br>-Estaban discutiendo, Seth ha recordado a su madre llorar, y eso ha molestado tanto a Leah que ha salido de fase, así que creo que tienes razón… cualquiera enloquecería con esa loba en la cabeza…  
>*Ella ha sufrido mucho, así que debemos ser un poco más comprensivos. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es dejarla encontrar su camino y ayudar a su familia. Nos vemos en casa entonces.*-pensó mientras nos despedíamos y yo salía corriendo hacia la posición de Jacob y Seth.<br>Tras un buen rato de charlas y de evasivas por mi parte ante preguntas no verbalizadas de Seth, Jacob recordó que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que dejamos a Sue.  
>-Parece que Charlie la anima bastante, ¿no creéis? Quizá deba ser así. Igual Leah estando lejos se imprima de alguien que le haga feliz, mi madre acaba con Charlie…<br>-Y tú te imprimes de alguien que te complete y te haga feliz –terminé los pensamientos de mi amigo-. Es algo que sucederá Seth y, aunque no fuera así, deberías estar feliz por la madre que tienes. Créeme, hubiera sido capaz de enterrar sus sentimientos hacia Charlie por haceros felices.  
>-Lo sé, pero me alegra que esto no les haya supuesto ningún impedimento. Leah parece no recordar todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra madre.<br>-Por ello deberías ir ahora a cenar con ellos, no creo que hoy le apetezca mucho a tu madre una encerrona con Charlie. Quizá en otra ocasión te ayude a prepararles algo así, pero hoy solo quiere cenar con los dos. Ella no se siente muy segura de que Charlie la corresponda y a él le pasa lo mismo. Pero como te he dicho, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.  
>-Venga Seth, vamos a casa. Yo debo ir a ver a Billy y contarle toda esta historia.<br>-Pasa luego a dar las buenas noches a Ness… si no se enfadará conmigo y se pondrá nerviosa creyendo que no dejo que la veas…  
>-En cuanto termine de cenar y ayude a Billy a acostarse, voy para allá.<br>-Buena suerte Seth. Creo que no es necesario que te diga que estamos para lo que quieras.  
>-Lo sé, muchas gracias.<br>Nos despedimos y me dirigí hacia la casa. Todos estaban esperando mi llegada preguntando como estaba el pobre Seth. Mi hija estaba enfadada porque su tía Rose parecía de piedra con el pobre Seth, con lo buena que era con ella y, sin embargo, lo cruel que era con el resto del mundo. Les conté toda la historia, cambiando mi petición a Jacob a un "pásate si quieres".  
>Nos fuimos a casa y acostamos a nuestra hija en su nueva habitación. Al poco tiempo Charlie llamó a Bella contándole cada detalle de la cena: Sue había sonreído 18 veces, se había reído cinco y sólo se había entristecido al hablar de Leah y a la hora de irse.<br>Jacob estaba de camino, podía olerlo. Me asomé al cuarto de mi hija, ella olfateó se removió y se despertó miro el móvil de cuna fascinada y después me miró a mí. Su cara era una mezcla de súplica y alegría, se imaginaba cómo me dirigía a cogerla la sacaba y se la entregaba a Jacob con una amplia sonrisa y la dejaba jugar con él hasta el amanecer. No pude evitar sonreír como en la escena que mi hija imaginaba, pero no podía hacer eso, ella era demasiado joven para comprender todo este lío de la imprimación. Jacob apareció saltando por el jardín y con una sonrisa enorme que mostraba las ansias por ver a mi hija. Antes de si quiera tocarle, mi hija ya reclamaba una extensa explicación de todo lo que había pasado. Él me miró antes de cogerla y yo me quedé congelado. Creo que era la primera vez que me pedía permiso.  
>-Lo harás de todos modos… así que no os molesto más. No la entretengas mucho, ella pretende tenerte jugando hasta el alba –mi hija me miro refunfuñando-, pero debe aprender a dormir por las noches.<br>-Está bien, solo un ratito –pidió como si tuviera cinco años-.  
>-No sé…-"cual de los dos es más crío" pensé, pero no podía decir eso porque mi hija se ofendería, así que me limité a advertir-. Bueno, estaré en el salón con Bella, así que no "gritéis" mucho ¿de acuerdo?<br>-Gracias papi –me dijo Ness-. Eres el mejor papi del mundo.  
>-Buenas noches.<br>Mi esposa había acabado de hablar por teléfono y quitó su escudo para que pudiera escuchar la conversación en sus pensamientos. La besé apasionadamente. Siempre me sorprendía cuando me dejaba observar dentro de su cabecita.


	4. Chapter 3

**_los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, y la historia a Ashley_Silvy. _**

**_POR FAVOR_****_ DEJEN REVIEWS..._**

****LA ESTRUCTURA.**** Emmett POV**  
><strong>

La tarde era tranquila, perfecta para ir de caza. Le pedí a Rose que viniera conmigo, sabía que acabaríamos cazándonos el uno al otro. Pero todo se tuvo que estropear. Jacob estaba cerca de nuestra posición, podíamos olerlo. Rose montó en cólerarecordando todas las cosas que han pasado éste último año. La verdad no había sido fácil para ninguno, pero hubiera sido peor si no hubiera estado allí la manada. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que hubieran quedado además como héroes.  
>Todo ocurrió en verano. Hubo una semana muy soleada, por lo que tuvimos que permanecer en nuestra casa. Charlie venía a visitarnos, Jacob se pasaba las tardes enteras allí y el resto de la manada, excepto Leah, se pasaban de vez en cuando.<br>Jasper decidió ir a ver a Charlotte y Alice le acompañó, evidentemente. Seguramente si ella hubiera estado allí, podríamos haber evitado algo de esto. O quizá no, quién sabe.  
>Durante toda esa semana, no pudimos salir de caza, pero para ninguno de nosotros suponía gran esfuerzo, aun estando Charlie y Jacob por allí. Pero la niña, por más que se alimentaba de carnes, empezaba a tener algo de sed. Carlisle pensó que sería una buena manera de enseñarle algo de autocontrol. Todos confiábamos en nuestro padre, pensando que siempre lo sabía todo. A pesar de lo sucedido, aprendimos que la familia Cullen pierde habilidades si no está unida, así que mejor no correr riesgos estando separados.<br>Realmente hacía calor esos días. Nosotros apenas lo notábamos, pero la pequeña sí. Otra razón más no prevista.  
>El sábado de aquella semana, vinieron todos a casa a ver a Ness. Últimamente estas reuniones se hacían muy frecuentes. A mi no me molestaba del todo, era divertido tener a alguien como Charlie para ver los partidos, aunque me molestaba tener que hacer los partidos Quileute contra Cullen a espaldas de él, seguro se asustaría, o igual lo pasaría bien. Le había tomado cariño a ese insignificante humano padre de mi nueva hermana.<br>Bueno, de algún modo, ése sábado creo que fue el último en el que todos nos reunimos. Vino toda la manada y sus imprimadas, además de Sue, Charlie y Billy.  
>Ness y Claire estaban en el patio con Sue y Emily. Nadie pudo llegar a intuir que pasaría.<br>Emily les propuso a las pequeñas echar una carrera, así que Charlie y yo salimos para animarlas y ver quien ganaba, al igual que Jacob, Seth, Quil y Sam.  
>Me acerqué a las pequeñas y le sugerí a Ness que no usara todo su potencial, algo que captó enseguida y asintió.<br>-Tres, dos, uno,… -me quede callado sonriendo mientras las niñas miraban ansiosas-. ¡Ya!  
>Las niñas empezaron a correr por el patio dando un gran rodeo. Ness iba ganando, pero debió de recordar lo que le dije y aflojó la marcha hasta que Claire la sobrepasó. Ambas reían sin pensar en nada, sin poner atención al camino. Esto hizo que Claire cayera.<br>Quil se quedó petrificado, Sam miró a Emily que reflejaba el pánico en su cara. Jacob miró a Ness, negando con la cabeza, mientras Seth se acercaba despacio a Ness. Yo dejé de respirar, había olido la sangre de la niña, no podía dejar que la sed me dominara. Edward se materializó al lado de Embry y se abalanzó contra Ness. Embry cogió a Claire y yo entré en casa corriendo con Edward y Ness, sabiendo que Embry le entregaría la niña a Quil, que estaba demasiado cerca de mí.  
>Nunca habíamos visto a Ness así. Parecía enferma. Entonces pasó.<br>Todos, incluidos los lobos, pudimos ver la imágenes que Ness nos mostraba. Veía la herida sangrante de su amiguita, se veía succionándola como a un ciervo cualquiera y después llorando por su pérdida. Intentaba salir corriendo, o morderla, no lo sabía pero algo paralizó todo su cuerpo, el miedo de aquella escena, el pánico y el desconcierto de todos los presentes. Charlie mirándonos a todos intentando entender. Entonces Ness empezó a llorar, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Era algo muy molesto, un grito de desgarro, una sensación extraña que nos hizo ponernos nerviosos a todos. Todos los lobos entraron en fase, todos menos Jacob.  
>Edward salió disparado al umbral de la puerta.<br>-Quil, llévate de aquí a Claire. Charlie, lleva a Sue y a Emily con ellos y esperad a que Seth vuelva a casa. El resto, tranquilizaros y salid de fase. –dijo Jacob de una manera muy extraña.  
>-No va a servir Jacob, creen que Ness es una amenaza, se sienten contrariados –dijo Ed.-. No saldrán de fase a no ser que se lo pidas como alfa.<br>-No puedo hacer eso. La tribu es lo primero para un alfa, no puedo hacerlo como alfa. Y para mi humanidad lo primero es Ness, así que sólo puedo intentar calmarles como amigos.  
>-Al menos deberías entrar en fase para hablar con ellos, mostrarles tus pensamientos.<br>-Edward, no puedo. Si entro en fase la psique de la manada me volverá loco, y puede que incluso mi espíritu alfa crea que tienen razón… y no me perdonaría atacar a Nessie, no puedo.  
>Entonces la pequeña salió corriendo de la casa dirigiéndose a Jacob. Abrazó su pierna y siguió llorando, pero era de una manera distinta. Otra vez nos vimos cegados por imágenes de mi sobrina.<br>Ella nos mostraba cómo la manada atacaba a Jacob y ella perdía a Jacob. También imaginaba como Jacob entraba en fase e intentaba atacarla y toda la familia se enfrentaba a la manada. Mostraba el sufrimiento que sentiría si perdiera a cualquiera de nosotros, y pedía que Jacob la llevara lejos, donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Echaría de menos a todos, pediría perdón a Claire, nos escribiría pero no quería perdernos a ninguno y mucho menos a Jacob.  
>La imagen cesó. Mi sobrina estaba sentada, agarrada a la pierna de Jacob, mientras éste seguía paralizado. La manada comenzó a salir de fase, y todos estábamos mucho más relajados, cada vez más. Jasper y Alice se acercaban. Aparecieron corriendo al lado de Edward. Alice se acercó a nuestra sobrina, y la acarició. La cogió en brazos y la abrazó.<br>-Nessie, mi pequeña, no hubieras hecho nada, hemos venido corriendo, pero no hubieras hecho nada. Sé que estás asustada y confundida, pero visualicé a toda la familia destrozada por tu marcha así que no pude evitar volver. Claire está bien, te perdonará, no habrá problemas, te lo prometo. No llores más mi pequeña.  
>-Alice… ¿hubiera hecho mal si me la hubiera llevado?<br>-No puedes llegar a imaginar cuánto. Por eso hemos venido. Nos estamos enfrentando a un nuevo problema. Ella crece, al igual que sus poderes. Es cuestión de tiempo que se enteren los Vulturi. Si te la hubieras llevado no podrías haberla escondido de ellos, y ella no hubiera podido controlar sus poderes. Debemos enseñarle a controlarlos, para que no sea una amenaza para los vampiros. Si no los Vulturi no tendrían más remedio que actuar.  
>-Tía Alice, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿No puedo volver a enseñaros cosas?<br>-No cariño, no es eso. De momento es mejor que no lo hagas, a menos hasta que sepamos cómo puedes controlarlo. Jasper y tu padre podrán ayudarte mucho. Cuando aprendas podrás usarlo y será mejor, porque no será necesario usar el tacto. En cuanto a porqué te pasa, creo que tu abuelo no piensa bien en que no tienes ni dos años, aunque aparentes más. Además Claire algún día se caería o cortaría delante de ti, estáis muy unidas, pero sé que podrás sobrellevarlo, al igual que con Charlie. No tienes que tener miedo por ese aspecto. Ese estrés que te ha supuesto la situación ha hecho que tus poderes aumenten de manera muy brusca, como cuando tu madre comenzó a usar el suyo. Es algo muy obvio, no se porqué habéis liado todo esto… -dijo Alice mirándonos como si todas esas suposiciones hubieran tenido que ser obvias para todos nosotros y a la vez sonriente, muy satisfecha de sus deducciones.  
>Desde entonces todo ha cambiado bastante. Charlie pasa mucho menos tiempo con nosotros. Sue tiene miedo de venir a casa, al igual que Quil tiene miedo de traer a Claire. De la manada, solo vienen Seth y Jacob, algo que hacen con menos frecuencia desde hace un tiempo. De hecho, hacía casi una semana que no venían a casa. Edward me dijo que iba por la noche a su casita a ver a Ness, pero que se quedaba dormido enseguida y que estaba muy raro. No paraba de canturrear en su cabeza como si escondiera algo y lucía cansado y contrariado, realmente parecía enfermo y esto también preocupaba mucho a mi pequeña sobrinita.<br>Jacob se asomó a través de unos árboles. Rose estaba muy nerviosa, como si quisiera pegarle.  
>-No se qué estás tramando Jacob, y me importa un bledo, créeme. Pero tienes que dejar de hacerlo. No puedes hacer esto.-le recriminó.<br>-No es cosa tuya, rubita. No puedo evitar hacer estas cosas.  
>-Chicos, no creo que sea buen momento para que os pongáis a discutir. –he de reconocer que Rose a veces se ponía demasiado nerviosa, que Jacob a veces tenía razón e incluso gracia, pero no podía dejar que se pusieran a discutir ahí. Rose era mi mujer, debía defenderla y se liaría parda si yo me enfadara.<br>-Es verdad, tengo mucho trabajo. Os pediría por favor que no pasarais en un radio de 500 metros a la redonda. No quiero que me estropeéis la… sorpresa.  
>-¿Qué? Nos estás prohibiendo que pasemos, ¿es eso?<br>-No Rose, cielo, nos lo pide por favor.  
>-A ver, como puedo explicar a una rubia las cosas que hasta un niño entendería.<br>-¡Jacob! No te pases ni un pelo, te lo advierto –manda narices que sea yo el que tenga que mediar…-  
>-Está bien. Pero es una sorpresa para Ness. Ya queda poco para su cumpleaños, así que debo terminar pronto.<br>-¿Es por eso? ¿Sabes que ella piensa que estás enfermo? No haces más que dormir cuando estás con ella y está sufriendo por verte así. A mí me da igual lo que te pase, perro, pero no hagas sufrir a mi pequeña o lo lamentarás.  
>-Jacob, si quieres puedo ayudarte. –sugerí-<br>-¿Qué? ¿Estás ofreciéndole tu ayuda al perro? -¡Ups! La cagué.-  
>-Cariño, entiéndelo. Lo hago por Ness, no por él. Si le ayudo necesitará menos tiempo de trabajo, podrá descansar y Ness no se preocupará.<br>De repente se mezclaron dos olores muy familiares. Eran Seth y Alice viniendo a toda velocidad.  
>-¡Hola chicos! Rosalie me alegro de que hayas accedido a colaborar con nosotros, necesito algo de ayuda para la decoración. Va a quedar genial, va a ser preciosa. ¡Nessie no querrá ir a dormir nunca más!<br>-¿Qué se ha metido? Va como una moto tío.-le dijo Jacob a Seth.  
>-No sé, me ha dejado noqueado. Estábamos cogiendo distintos materiales y de repente me ha tirado todo y me ha pedido que lo trajera y ha salido corriendo… he dejado todo y he ido detrás creyendo que era algo importante –explicó Seth, sin darse cuenta de que todos les mirábamos ya.-<br>-Y es muy importante Seth. Rosalie va a dar un punto de vista distinto, así que tendremos que trabajar más.  
>-¡Perfecto! La rubia se adhiere para dar órdenes. ¿No os dais cuenta de que quiero hacerle un regalo sólo mío? En todos los regalos que le haga vais a estar vosotras –dijo mirando la cara satisfecha de Alice- ¿verdad?<br>-Créeme, la decoración no es lo tuyo, así que hasta que aprendas algo, debemos ayudarte. A no ser que quieras que Nessie vea las chapuzas que haces…  
>-Está bien, pero la estructura es mía, con lo demás haced lo que queráis. Seth vamos a necesitar más –miró a Alice que subía su mano hacia arriba-, vale, de acuerdo…<br>-¡Bien! Más espacio.  
>-Necesitaremos mucho más material, creo que agrandaremos la escala un poco.<br>-Oye –interrumpió mi Rose-. Creo que si, supuestamente –miró mal a Alice-, voy a colaborar, debería saber al menos en qué voy a colaborar.  
>-Está bien, te enseñaré el plano. Me ha costado bastante diseñarlo, he recogido todos los materiales y he hecho los cimientos. Tengo todos los detalles que Alice me ha pedido en el garaje, así que queda terminar la estructura y luego decorarla.<br>-Lo veo, veo a Emmett, Seth y Jacob hacer la estructura, nosotras decorando y… ¡ah!  
>-¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué va mal?<br>-Nada perrito, es algo bueno, una sorpresa de última hora.  
>-Bueno, está empezando a anochecer… así que debo ir a ver a Nessie. Mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos y comenzaremos.<br>-Mañana no podremos trabajar, vendrá Sue y Charlie de visita a casa, será mejor que estéis en casa.  
>-Mi madre… ¿va a ir a visitaros? No me ha comentado nada…<br>-Esta noche lo hará Seth, tranquilo. Te explicará sus razones, al igual que lo hará con nosotros mañana. Debemos regresar para decírselo a todos.  
>-Yo se lo diré a Edward y a Bells, pero… si vais a formar parte de esto, debéis ser discretos cuando vuestro hermano esté delante, por favor.<br>Todos nos fuimos a casa. Mi padre estaba hablando con Jasper sobre los progresos de Nessie, mi madre estaba restaurando un cuadro del siglo XVI que mi padre tenía en su estudio. Alice los reunió para contarles la visita de Sue. Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la orilla del río, necesitábamos estar tranquilos.  
>-Em, ¿tú crees que el regreso de Sue va a ser bueno?<br>-No sé, me imagino que sí. Alice nos avisaría si fuera algo malo ¿no crees?  
>-Sí, pero, no sé. La pequeña lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo, echa de menos a su amiga humana, me lo enseña constantemente. Eso me trastorna.<br>-Cariño, créeme, todo va a salir bien. Nunca te había visto tan implicada con alguien hasta que nació Nessie, exceptuándome a mí, claro.  
>-Monito, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?<br>-Lo sé. Sólo que me gustaría que supieras que me encantaría poderte dar un hijo, te veo con Nessie… y no se, siento que necesitas algo más, siento que no eres feliz.  
>-Mi monito, nunca fui feliz hasta que entraste en mi vida. Tenlo siempre presente.<br>-Tú me salvaste de la muerte, me diste todo lo que soy ahora… odio no poder darte lo que más ansías…  
>-Te equivocas, puedes dármelo –su mirada tornó de cariñosa y comprensiva a muy sexy-. Sólo te quiero a ti.<br>Entonces dejé de pensar, me besó tan apasionadamente que sólo podía pensar en cogerla en brazos y llevármela lejos de cualquier mirada, darle todo de mí. Así fue como vimos amanecer, abrazados el uno al otro y besándonos.  
>-Deberíamos volver a casa, Alice dijo que Sue vendría…<br>-No quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, mi monito, no separarme de ti ni un solo milímetro. –comenzó a besarme de nuevo.-  
>-Rose, no deberíamos… -siguió besándome.- Está bien, tú ganas, pero debemos ir antes de que llegue Sue…<br>-Te amo.  
>-Y yo a ti –dije mientras la besaba y rodábamos por la hierba mojada de rocío.-<br>Cuando llegamos vimos el coche de Charlie en la puerta. Perfecto. Alice iba a matarnos por llegar tarde. Cuando entramos mi madre estaba sirviendo café para Charlie y Sue, por lo que no debían de llevar mucho rato.  
>-Nos alegra tenerte por aquí de nuevo, Sue. Mi nieta se volverá loca cuando te vea, te ha echado mucho de menos. –dijo mi madre.<br>-Sí, bueno. En parte por eso he vuelto. La echo de menos, al igual que a todos vosotros, pero Emily no me dejaba venir. Sé que suena estúpido, pero tiene mucho miedo.  
>Entonces Bella y Edward llegaron con Nessie en brazos. Charlie sintió un escalofrío, como cada vez que veía a su nieta desde aquel accidente. Recuerdo la conversación del día después con Charlie. Él no quería saber nada desde el principio, pero acabó preguntando.<br>Carlisle fue muy prudente y le explicó que Nessie era especial. No usó el término vampiro en ninguna frase, sólo dijo que le gustaba la sangre y que tenía un don como bien había podido comprobar. Le dijo que estaba sana, que sabía que era lo que estaba bien y lo que no, que nunca le haría daño a el ni a nadie, sólo que era la primera vez que veía cómo alguien sangraba y que todos se asustaron.  
>Nessie pidió que la bajaran al suelo, cuando estuve de pie se acerco a su abuelo con cara triste. Nos desconcertó a todos. Ella misma había guardado la distancia con Charlie desde aquel día por precaución, por lo que creímos que hoy sería la misma rutina o más exagerado dado que venía también Sue. Charlie miró a mi sobrina y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo distinto. No sabría explicar muy bien sus emociones, ¿era la misma que cuando su equipo ganaba un partido?<br>-Abu, ¿puedo acercarme y sentarme con vosotros?  
>Charlie miró a Sue. Una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo y otra estaba a punto en el derecho.<br>-Cariño, siéntate aquí en medio. –le dijo Sue.  
>-Abu, ¿te importa?<br>-No cariño, ven a sentarte con nosotros –dijo mientras lloraba.-  
>-¿Por qué lloras? Si no quieres que me siente no lo haré, no quiero que me tengas miedo, no quiero que creas que te voy a hacer daño –mi sobrina comenzó a llorar. Rose hizo amago de ir a cogerla, pero me sentí en la obligación de retenerla.- Sé que tienes miedo por aquel día, no me porté bien.<br>-No cariño, lo hiciste bien… es solo que… tengo miedo, pero no de ti, si no de qué es lo que te va a pasar. Te veo crecer muy rápido, cada vez más. Sé que dije que nunca querría saber nada de lo que… de lo que… bueno, de lo que sois realmente, pero ahora me siento tan implicado contigo que no puedo seguir ignorando todo, quiero saber qué te pasa.  
>-Papá –interrumpió mi nueva hermana-, no creo que realmente quieras saberlo. No sería bueno para ti ni para nadie que lo supieras. Creo que lo único que debes saber es que tu nieta te quiere, que está aprendiendo muy rápido y que te necesita. Llegará un momento en que dejará de crecer…-miró a Carlisle-, creo que él puede explicarlo mejor.<br>-Así es Charlie, cada día su ritmo de crecimiento es levemente más lento. Va a crecer muy deprisa, es algo que estamos calculando, pero sabemos por otros de sus… iguales que dejará de crecer llegada la madurez.  
>-Tiene… ¿una enfermedad? ¿Parecida a la que… tuvo mi hija?<br>-Podríamos decirlo así. Tu hija también sufrió muchos cambios en poco tiempo, así que sí, algo así. Pero en vez de cambiar de… rasgos, tu nieta cambiará de estatura.  
>La pequeña seguía parada a tres pasos de su abuelo, esperando a que él la invitara a sentarse con ellos. Miraba a todos intentando buscar una respuesta, miró fijamente a Alice que no cambió el gesto y después a su padre que se quedó serio unos instantes para acabar haciendo una mueca, algo así como una sonrisa.<br>-Nena, ¿por qué estás ahí parada? –dijo Charlie sonriendo a la pequeña. Está sonrió y se echó a los brazos de su abuelo.- Cariño, pase lo que pase siempre tendrás a tu abuelo, siempre. Perdona que haya estado tan raro contigo, mi pequeña, solo estaba preocupado. ¿Me lo podrás perdonar?  
>-No hay nada que perdonar abuelo, siempre serás mi abuelo y siempre te querré.<br>-Y yo a ti pequeña, siempre para ti.  
>Sue sonrió, y acarició a la pequeña en la cabeza contemplando sus preciosos rizos.<br>-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, querida. –dijo Sue.  
>-Me ha crecido mucho el pelo ¿verdad?<br>-Sí, así es. Estás muy guapa. Siento no haber venido antes, pero… -hizo una pausa-, te he echado de menos.  
>-Yo también os echo mucho de menos. Me gustaría pedirle perdón a Claire y a Emily.<br>-Ellas no están enfadadas, sólo se asustaron un poco, pero estoy aquí para convencerlas de que no hay ningún problema. De hecho Claire quería venir conmigo, pero no ha podido ser.  
>-Bueno -decidí intervenir al ver a Jasper desesperado por la atmósfera emocional de la habitación-, si no hay nada más que decir, me voy a ir a ver el partido que empieza en cinco minutos.<br>-¿El de béisbol?  
>-Sí, han dicho que iba a ser muy emocionante, las probabilidades estas 50-50.<br>-Abu, ¿puedo verlo con vosotros?  
>-Claro cariño, vamos a ver como batean.<br>-¡De mayor voy a ser jugadora de béisbol profesional! ¿Verdad?, mi lobito –creo que en ese momento a Jasper le clavaron un cuchillo o algo parecido, no se como pudo contener la ira de todos nosotros y la suya, sobre todo la de Charlie y Edward. Jacob tragó saliva al ver la mirada de Charlie y asintió débilmente-. Seguro que al final algún día te ganaré jugando a béisbol, ¡siempre acabo ganando yo a todo!  
>Me reí con ganas. No solo por la gracia que tenía mi sobrina, si no porque además llevaba razón. Sólo de imaginarme la escena me reí. Era muy divertido ver a Jacob jugar con ella, siempre hacía el payaso y se dejaba ganar, parecía más crío que ella. Rose se me unió a lo lejos y poco después todos sonrieron ante, supongo, la misma imagen.<br>He de reconocer que cada día comprendía algo mejor a Jacob, pero me sorprendía ver a Nessie tan desenfadada con él. Por ejemplo, cuando nos sentamos a ver el partido, la niña se sentó entre Jacob y su abuelo. Abrazó a su abuelo, pero luego, cuando notó a su abuelo más calmado, se apoyó sobre Jacob. Éste se reajustó a otra postura, sentándose como un indio. Mi sobrina acabó sentándose encima de él, el cual se recostó para que ella estuviera más cómoda. Cuando Charlie vio la escena creo que se quedó tan atónito como el resto. Ella se comenzó a dormir y él simplemente la rodeó con los brazos y la comenzó a acunar mientras ambos sonreían.  
>-Quizá estaría mejor en la cuna, ¿no crees? Te va a dar un calambre como estés así demasiado rato. –dijo Charlie.<br>-Da igual, estoy bien. Seguramente si me levanto se despertará, así que será mejor que no lo intente y que descanse. Luego ya me preocuparé de si me duele algo o no.  
>Charlie se quedó contrariado. Lo miró muy atentamente, frunciendo el ceño.<br>-¿Qué demonios…?  
>-Charlie –Ed se materializó detrás asustando un poco al susodicho-, Jacob tiene razón. Además no ha pasado muy buena noche. Te aseguro que ésta es otra de las cosas que prefieres no saber.<br>-¿Quieres decir que este… este… -miraba cada vez más rabioso a Jacob, parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza-, qué demonios quieres decir?  
>-Ella siente que Jacob es su hermano, y él no le puede negar nada que ella le pida, así que actúa como tal. Es algo muy extraño. Yo que tú lo dejaría correr, es difícil de entender.<br>-Charlie, si no fuera tu nieta no lo verías tan mal –intervino Sue y levantó una ceja-. Tú mismo dijiste que es lo mejor que puede pasar, cuando Emily te lo explicó.  
>-No… pero no es lo mismo… esto…<br>-Es lo mismo Charlie, ahora entiendes porqué Emily a veces se enfada. Pero a ella le pasó lo mismo con Sam, ya lo sabes, y sin embargo es muy feliz.  
>-Pero Nessie… ella no es una Quileute.<br>-Ni Claire tampoco, pero… bueno, ya lo entenderás…  
>-No, no quiero entenderlo, siempre pensé que todas las historias de Billy eran pura patraña… pero cada vez…<br>Nessie se removió en los brazos de Jacob y le tocó la cara. Por alguna extraña razón puso cara de estúpido ante este hecho. Seguramente mi sobrinita le estaría mostrando sus sueños.  
>-Mira Charlie –dijo Jacob mientras ponía la manita de Nessie en la de su abuelo-.<br>-¡Vaya! Esto es… no puede ser que esto es lo que esté soñando. ¿Tanta imaginación tiene?  
>-Sí, lleva ya días con esa historia en la cabeza.<br>Perfecto, el perro vigilaba los sueños de mi sobrina. Me entraron ganas de partirle el cráneo, pero mi hermano me paró.  
>-Ella está soñando con partidos de béisbol, se ve como se imagina de mayor y juega con vosotros mientras su abuelo intenta seguir la bola. Bateas tú y Jacob no puede coger la bola. Ella se enfada y le da con el bate a Jake en la cabeza, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tú estas riendo conmigo y con su abuelo…<br>Realmente el que nos viera creería que éramos tontos. Teníamos un partido en la tele, un partido de verdad, sin embargo todos nos centramos en el partido que mi sobrina imaginaba.  
>Tuve una sensación muy extraña, como si quisiera que ese día llegara. Mi sobrina me veía como un gran jugador, me quería y me apreciaba y quería aprender de mí. Fue algo que me hizo sentir de una manera que nunca me había sentido. Me gustó la sensación de ser querido por esa cosita tan pequeña que dormía en los brazos de aquel lobo y que era mi sobrina.<br>Estuvimos casi toda la mañana mirando como la niñita de casi dos años, con apariencia de seis, dormía plácidamente con sus ricitos caoba cayendo por su angelical rostro.  
>Llegó la tarde y decidimos escabullirnos a ayudar a Jacob en su regalo. Había visto los planos, pero me parecía imposible llegar a imaginarme la estructura. Seth vino corriendo cargado de maderos y de helechos.<br>-Gracias Seth, todo un detalle. Emmett, creo que deberías saber que ya que estás aquí he decidido aumentar un poco más las dimensiones. –cuchicheo Jacob.  
>-¿Cómo? ¿Aún más grande? Chico, yo no se que manía tienes con hacerla más grande… si es una niña, no un gigante de ocho metros…<br>-Sí, lo sé, pero crece rápido, y quiero que este sea un lugar especial para ella, que pueda guardar todo lo que desee. De pequeño siempre soñé con encontrar los escondites de mis hermanas, así que eso me dio la idea…  
>-Y cómo va a ser su escondite si nosotros sabemos que está aquí. No tiene mucho sentido.<br>-Sí, ahora no lo tiene… -dijo mientras sonreía-. Créeme, aquí estará completamente a salvo de quien quiera estarlo.  
>-¿Incluso de ti? –parecía que insinuaba que todos molestábamos a mi sobrina, y eso si que no lo podía consentir.<br>-Sí, incluso de mí, si algún día quisiera.  
>-Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, solo quedan unos días… -di por terminada la conversación, y me puse a trabajar rápidamente.<br>La verdad es que habíamos logrados grandes avances en sólo dos días, estaba casi terminado. Alice nos dijo que solo necesitarían una tarde. Ella y mi Rose habían estado planeando los detalles más decorativos por las noches, mientras Ed estaba lejos. Por el día Rose me acompañaba para poder tener una coartada ante mi hermano.  
>Al tercer día, Jacob dijo que no nos necesitaba, que había unos últimos detalles que debía hacer él solo, así que nos quedamos en casa. La mañana fue muy entretenida, observé a mi sobrina practicar con Jazz y Ed la intensidad de su poder. Era curioso ver los pensamientos de mi sobrina cuando fallaba, se veía a ella misma intentando no mostrar a nadie sus pensamientos, hasta llegó a imaginarse con mi fuerza, algo que me derritió. Nunca creí poder querer a una personita tan diminuta, realmente la sentía como si fuera de mi sangre.<br>-A efectos prácticos lo es –me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.- Para mí siempre habéis sido mi familia, así que ella también lo es.  
>-Lo sé, pero, es algo distinto, ligeramente más intenso… no puedo explicarlo con palabras. Imagino que puedes entenderlo ¿no? –dije tocándome la cabeza.<br>-Sí –dijo entre carcajadas-, últimamente me desconcertáis todos mucho. Jazz y nuestros padres parecen ser los únicos normales. Bueno, realmente Jazz también está preocupado porque, al igual que yo, os nota algo raros a los tres. Es como si nos ocultarais algo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
>-No, ¿Cómo podríamos hacer tal cosa, hermanito? –dije entre carcajadas-. Es imposible estar todo el día ocultándote algo.<br>Sin querer, en ese momento me vino un flash de cómo me escabullía con Rose para ayudar a Jacob. ¡Mierda! Se enteró. De repente mi hermano cambió de cara.  
>-¿Eso es lo que me intentáis ocultar? El regalo de Jacob… Lo imaginaba cuando él tarareaba y controlaba sus pensamientos cerca. Realmente pensé que era algo malo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que todos actuabais parecido, me relajé.<br>-Te relajaste… sí, claro... no, no lo entiendo.  
>-¿En serio? –mi hermano comenzó a reír-. Cuando me di cuenta que todos estabais en el ajo, sabía que era algo bueno. Me volvía loco pensar en qué demonios estaría metido ese perro. No notaba cambios en sus pensamientos respecto a Nessie, pero me daba miedo que quisiera acelerar las cosas. Pero si vosotros le estáis ayudando, debe ser algo bueno.<br>-Ed, créeme, si fuera algo malo, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza.  
>-¿Tú? –dijo mientras se reía-. Creo que Rosalie se te habría adelantado –intentó decir entre carcajadas. Yo también me reí, tenía toda la razón.<br>-La verdad es que no quiero hablar del tema más, me gustaría que también fuera una sorpresa para vosotros.  
>-Está bien, no insistiré e intentaré no husmear demasiado.<br>-Gracias.  
>Mi sobrina nos miró y se despistó. Nos mostró una escena de camaradería entre Ed y yo. Ella tenía envidia porque también quería relajarse y hablar, estaba cansada de tanto entrenamiento.<br>-Nessie, pequeña, prefieres que… ¿jugamos un partido de béisbol? –le sugerí recordando su sueño de la otra tarde.  
>-Tito Emmett, pero yo no sé jugar a béisbol.<br>-Yo podría enseñarte, si tu padre me deja.  
>-¡Papi! Di que sí, por favor. Deja que me enseñen. Si aprendo rápido, ¡pronto podré ganar a tío Emmett! –era evidente cómo la pequeña ya conocía a su padre, él intentaría cualquier cosa por verme perder.<br>-Está bien, pero con una condición… ¡Yo también juego! –salió corriendo y cogió a su hija en brazos haciéndole cosquillas. Me hubiera encantado tener un hijo con Rose, poder disfrutar de él como lo hacer Bella y Ed. – Puedes disfrutar con ella, si quieres. Para algo eres su tío.  
>-Vamos allá. Voy a coger los bates.<br>-Emmett, sólo una cosa, ten en cuenta que aunque sea más fuerte que una niña normal, es más débil que nosotros.  
>-Lo sé, tranquilo. No te pongas tan protector.<br>Cogí los bates y nos pusimos a jugar. Paramos para que mi sobrinita descansara, comiera algo e insistimos en que practicara un poco más con Jazz y luego jugaríamos. A media tarde comenzamos a jugar, esta vez con Jazz en el equipo. Se nos unió toda la familia y acabamos jugando todos de manera muy relajada por miedo a dañar a la pequeña. Pero todo acabó en el momento que el olor a licántropo invadió el jardín. Mi sobrina soltó el bate y sin pensarlo echó a correr en dirección a él.  
>Jacob salió de los árboles saltando en modo lobuno, y mi sobrina corrió para intentar montarse en él, que agachó su cabeza y salió corriendo más despacio que de costumbre para darle un paseo a mi sobrina. Me encantaba verlos, siendo honesto. No me gustaba la idea de que estuvieran predestinados, pero al verlo era distinto. Era obvio que habían nacido para estar juntos.<br>-Y créeme, a mi me molesta mucho más. –respondió mi hermano tras leer mis pensamientos.


End file.
